La lumière
by Oxo29
Summary: C'est une histoire d'une rencontre et surtout.. d'un coup de foudre. Songfic. UA. Two-shot.
1. La lumière

Hellooooo! Je suis là, seulement 3 mois après mon dernier signe de vie! Je suis en progrès :p

Je vais vous présenter une première pour moi: une songfic! Je n'en avais jamais écrit avant ça et c'est un artiste qui m'inspire beaucoup qui m'a donné l'idée de celle-ci.

Enfin surtout je me suis retrouvée hospitalisée, clouée au lit pendant une semaine en août et du coup j'avais le temps d'écrire haha cette histoire était donc dans un petit cahier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, où j'ai enfin eut le courage de la taper à l'ordi!

C'est une chanson d'Orelsan, un chanteur que j'ai découvert en 2011 avec la sortie de son 2eme album... la chanson qui m'a inspirée pour cette fic est tiré de son 3eme album sorti en 2017! Je vous conseille vivement d'écouter au moins le dernier album ou les deux derniers si vous avez le courage car ça vaut le coup d'être découvert. Si avec cette fic j'aurais un peu éveillé votre intérêt ou fait changer votre point de vue un tout petit peu alors ça sera gagné pour moi!

BREF, je vous laisse profiter de cette petite histoire toute mignonne adaptée d'un texte d'Orelsan.

**Disclamer:** Oda-sama et Orelsan, mes maîtres, mes pères, mes dieux!

**Rating:** K, en vrai c'est soft :p

**Thanks:** Annso ma bêta roukmouta, you're the best!

* * *

MarcoxAce 32

Songfic

« La lumière »

_J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont glissé dans mon verre,_

_Pour que la nuit devienne la lumière ?_

_J'ai vu la lumière..._

_Hallelujah, Hallujah.._

POV Ace :

J'étais à une de ces soirées où j'avais été entraîné malgré moi. Sabo, mon meilleur ami était passé chez moi alors que je venais de rentrer d'une journée éreintante d'internat à l'hôpital. Je m'appelle Ace, j'ai 24 ans et je suis étudiant en médecine, spécialité « urgentiste » car j'adore rencontrer les patients dès leur arrivée à l'hôpital. Une passion de l'inconnu qui m'anime : l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles choses que je ne connais pas encore.

Les journées et les nuits d'astreintes sont bien remplies et ma première idée en rentrant chez moi est de me pieuter devant une bonne série. Je suis donc assez grognon en voyant que Sabo avait l'air déterminé à me faire sortir. Il tenait à la main un pack de bière assez conséquent.

« _ On boit ça et on va au bar après, mec : ce soir on sort ! Les autres sont déjà la bas, Luffy et Law ont déjà commencés sans nous, c'est pour ça que j'ai rapporté de quoi rattraper notre retard ! » Clama le blond en soulevant ses bières.

Mon air blasé et fatigué dû lui faire vaguement comprendre que j'avais d'autres projets pour ce soir.

« _ Aller, tu vas voir on va passer un bon moment ! On rentrera pas trop tard, promis ! Enfin sauf si tu trouve un petit cœur à prendre mais ça ne dépends que de toi ! » dit il avec un petit sourire et un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

Le fait que Sabo fasse référence à ma vie affective me déprima encore plus. Parle de désert n'était pas un euphémisme. Un heure (et bon nombre de bières plus tard) nous nous retrouvions donc dans ledit bar. Mes amis me saluèrent avec enthousiasme, ils étaient déjà bien éméchés. Je me retrouvais aussitôt un verre à la main et je pris place dans un canapé au fond de la salle avec une vue prenante sur le reste du bar.

_Assis au fond du bar, perdu dans le brouillard,_

_Je m'ennuie toujours en soirée,_

_Mes potes veulent me faire boire, j'veux juste leur dire au revoir,_

_Okay juste un dernier…_

Je regardais Luffy se lever en direction du bar pour me rapporter un nouveau verre. Law me tendit une clope que je ne refusais pas. C'était dingue cette envie de fumer qui me prenait à chaque fois que je touchais a une goutte d'alcool. En tant que futur médecin je connaissais parfaitement les effets toxiques du tabac mais c'était toujours le cordonnier le plus mal chaussé.

_Vodka et cigarette, seul au milieu de la fête,_

_Le monde est flou…_

Mon regard se posa sur l'entrée du bar et ma respiration se coupa soudainement.

_Pourquoi la musique s'arrête ?_

_Est ce que c'est toute la planète ? _

_Ou ma tête qui tourne ?_

Mes yeux se plissèrent comme si j'étais aveuglé pendant un instant, mon souffle toujours coupé dans ma poitrine.

_J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont glissé dans mon verre,_

_Pour que la nuit devienne la lumière ?_

_J'ai vu la lumière,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

_Comme si j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant.._

_Seulement pour arriver à cet instant…_

_J'ai vu la lumière,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

A une dizaine de mètres de moi se tenait la plus belle créature qui m'est été donné de voir de toute ma vie. Grand, blond, une très légère barbe, un homme vraiment sexy en somme. Ma respiration repris de manière chaotique, je me demandais si j'étais en train de faire une crise de panique. Ma bouche était extrêmement sèche et je sentais mes pupilles se dilater à la vue de cet Apollon.

_Il est le gars qui va…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_J'aurais plus jamais peur,_

_J'aurais plus jamais froid,_

_J'serais plus jamais seul…_

J'avais perdu toute force dans mes membres, comme engourdi. L'idée d'aller lui parler m'effrayais autant qu'elle m'excitait.

_C'est celui que j'attendais, J'savais pas que je l'attendais,_

_J'croyais pas en l'amour avant de le voir en vrai,_

_L'univers à changé,_

_Il est dans chaque pensée,_

_Le cœur bat trop fort,_

_La terre commencer à trembler…_

Il fallait absolument que j'aille lui parler, mais comment l'aborder ? Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore de consommation, je me lançais comme un automate. Approchant du bar, mon souffle était toujours erratique et mon cœur battait si fort que je craignais la crise de tachycardie. Je commandais deux bières d'un air absent, sans quitter le délicieux inconnu des yeux.

_Deux verres dans les mains, _

_Un pour moi, un pour mon destin…_

Je pris la direction du blond, et m'arrêtait devant lui en lui tendant un verre. Les mots se bloquèrent dans ma gorge alors que je cherchais à une phrase pour entamer la conversation. Il posa ses yeux onyx sur moi et je pu y lire une profonde bienveillance. Il eut un petit sourire en me voyant tendu comme un piquet avec un verre en se direction qu'il saisit délicatement avec un « merci ». Je ne su si c'était le contact de ses longs doigts fins ou de sa voix grave particulièrement sexy qui m'arracha un frisson.

« _ Comment t'appelles tu ? » continua le blond en buvant une gorgée du verre que je venais de lui offrir.

« _ A-ace, » réussis-je à bredouiller.

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Marco, » dit-il avec son sourire qui s'agrandit davantage.

Je bu une gorgée pour tenter de cacher mon trouble bien que j'avais conscience qu'il était trop tard.

« _ Heu… tu danses ? » tentais-je.

Il me tendit la main que je saisis aussitôt. Je ne le lâcherais plus.

_Je l'invite à danser comme si j'savais le faire,_

_Il prends ma main, il prends ma vie entière…_

Il termina son verre d'un seul coup et pris le mien que j'avais à peine entamé pour les poser sur le bar avant de m'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Je me laissais totalement aller aux mains de cet inconnu que j'avais pourtant l'impression de connaître depuis très longtemps.

_J'sais pas ce qu'ils ont glissé dans mon verre,_

_Pour que la nuit devienne la lumière ?_

_J'ai vu la lumière,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

_Comme si j'avais vécu jusqu'à maintenant.._

_Seulement pour arriver à cet instant…_

_J'ai vu la lumière,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah…_

Tout me semblait flou, je ne savais pas si c'était dû à l'alcool ou au charme de Marco. Il avait envahi mon esprit et mon corps, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui. Il dansait devant moi avec grâce, on voyait qu'il avait l'habitude. En revanche moi je ne savais pas danser, mais je n'avais même pas conscience que je me rendais ridicule, tout ce qui m'importait c'était d'être là, avec lui. Nous avons dansé toute la soirée, nous arrêtant à peine pour boire ou pour discuter. Nos corps parlaient d'eux mêmes. A la fin de la soirée (je m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard ou si tôt), il saisit mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon jean en profitant pour appuyer ses mains sur mon postérieur et enregistra son numéro à l'intérieur. Puis il quitta le bar avec un dernier regard vers moi qui restait planté au milieu de la piste.

_Il est le gars qui va…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_Changer ma vie…_

_FIN_

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Allez écouter la chanson, elle vaut le détour et en plus du texte l'instru est monstrueuse!

Des bisous et à bientôt!

N'oubliez pas la review, c'est ma seule nourriture haha


	2. Excuses ou mensonges

Hello à tous!

En cette période de confinement je vous offre un peu de lecture haha

En effet, finalement cette histoire est un two-shot! Il s'agit de la suite du chapitre précédent, toujours construit autour d'une chanson d'Orelsan "excuses ou mensonges". Donc vous avez compris, ça sera moins "gnan gnan" que d'habitude :')

**Disclamer:** Oda-sama et Orelsan, mes maîtres, mes pères, mes dieux!

**Rating:** T, ça commence à être chaud là!

**Thanks:** Didie, qui a accepté de relire mon écrit pendant son télétravail, thank youuu!

* * *

MarcoxAce

Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'il tenait le téléphone devant lui. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait, comme si ce n'était pas réel. Il avait la sensation qu'une pierre était tombée dans son estomac, il avait la nausée.

Et il se sentait trahi pour la première fois de sa vie. Il aurait donné sa main à couper plutôt que de douter de lui.

Dieu qu'il aimait Ace, mais il l'avait trahi.

Quand celui-ci rentra dans leur appartement après sa journée d'internat, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

« _ Bonjour mon amour, » glissa Ace en tentant d'embrasser son bien-aimé, mais celui-ci se défila.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amant, Marco cru bienvenue de lui expliquer la situation.

« _ Il faut qu'on parle Ace.

_ A quel propos ? Tu me fais un peu peur quand tu deviens sérieux comme ça… » répondit le jeune brun avec un sourire hésitant.

Marco poussa un long soupir, sa poitrine était douloureuse mais il devait obtenir une explication.

« _ Thatch m'a envoyé un sms aujourd'hui…

_ Pfft.. Toujours en train de t'envoyer pleins de messages celui-là… coupa Ace dans un accès de jalousie que Marco trouva déplacé compte tenue de la situation.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire une crise de jalousie je te signale.. il t'a surpris au bar avec un autre homme hier soir. »

Cette remarque laissa Ace sans voix.

« _ Tu m'avais promis que tu avais coupé les ponts avec toutes tes anciennes conquêtes… » Continuait Marco avec un air meurtri.

_J'ai craché sur le sol, j'ai juré sur ma vie  
J'ai donné ma parole, j'ai juré, j'ai promis _

Ace senti le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. Comment Thatch avait pu se trouver dans le bar en même temps que lui samedi ? Il s'était assuré que personne ne pourrait se rendre compte pour cette fois-ci…

_J'ai craché sur le sol, j'ai juré sur ma vie  
J'ai donné ma parole et puis j'ai tout détruit  
_

« _ Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois ! » dit spontanément Ace en s'apercevant que il s'agissait de la phrase prononcée systématiquement quand quelqu'un se faisait chopper en train de tromper son partenaire.

Le blond ne répondit rien, il évitait soigneusement son regard.

« _ Je discutais avec un infirmier qui est dans le même service que moi depuis seulement une semaine, il voulait en savoir plus sur l'équipe donc je lui ai proposé de boire un verre, voilà tout ! » inventait-il au fur à mesure en se demandant si Marco allait gober un mensonge aussi énorme.

_J'ai des mensonges tellement beaux, tu voudras plus jamais croire la vérité _

« _ Je suis vraiment désolé, tu penses bien que si j'avais pu me douter une seule seconde que cela t'aurais blessé je n'aurai pas accepté d'aller boire un verre avec lui !"

_J'ai des excuses tellement belles, tu voudras que je te trahisse pour les écouter _

Le blond s'était à présent renfermé dans un mutisme. Ace trouvait le côté peu loquace de Marco terriblement sexy, cela donnait un puissant effet mystérieux en temps ordinaire. Mais à présent il aurait tout donné pour qu'il lui parle, qu'il l'insulte même, mais qu'il dise quelque chose.

_J'ai des mensonges tellement beaux, tu voudras plus jamais croire la vérité  
J'ai des excuses tellement belles, tu voudras que je te trahisse pour les écouter_

_Dis-moi _

« _ Marco, je te jure je ne te dis que la vérité ! tenta-t-il désespéré, j'ai beaucoup trop peur de te perdre pour faire des conneries pareilles non !? »

_Puisqu'on en est là, dis-moi comment tu veux que je m'en sorte  
Puisqu'il est hors de question qu'aucun de nous deux ne passe la porte  
Je le sais, je finirai par payer mais la note est bien trop élevée  
Désolé, je vais devoir te piéger car je t'aime _

« _ Tu te doutes que si j'avais vraiment voulu te tromper je n'aurais pas fait comme le dernier des idiots à aller dans un bar hyper fréquenté et au risque qu'on puisse m'apercevoir !? » hasarda-t-il en cherchant le regard onyx de son amoureux en même temps.

Celui-ci finit par plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« _ Effectivement… c'est sensé… » Reconnut Marco, véritablement tenté de le croire mais sa conscience lui criait que ce n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge.

Ace senti le soulagement déferler en lui, le blond a cru à son mensonge !

« _ Je suis vraiment désolé que ce quiproquo t'ai fait t'inquiéter à ce point, mon amour… » Repris Ace d'un ton plus confiant à présent.

_J'ai des mensonges (des mensonges), des mensonges (des mensonges)  
Qui rendraient la vérité jalouse  
J'ai des excuses (des excuses), des excuses (des excuses)  
Si puissantes que tu pardonneras tout _

Le brun sentait que la situation penchait clairement en sa faveur, et il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Ace refusait catégoriquement l'option ou Marco le quitterait, surtout pas pour cette pauvre histoire qu'il avait eu la veille. En effet, Ace avait rencontré ce jeune homme du nom de Coby lors d'une soirée au bar avec ses amis Luffy et Law. Ce jeune homme avait fait des propositions plus qu'alléchantes à Ace qui avait senti sa libido s'enflammer au détriment de son blond. L'alcool aidant, ils avaient passé une bonne soirée au bar, Coby lui faisant pleins de promesses sur une nuit qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Mais au moment de la fermeture du bar, celui-ci lui avait annoncé être finalement malade et l'avait planté là. Ace, frustré comme jamais, avait dû se terminer seul dans la voiture avant de rentrer à son appartement et retrouver son lit, où il savait que Marco dormirait déjà. L'envie de réveiller le blond pour une partie de jambes en l'air l'avait effleuré mais il l'avait vite abandonné au profil d'une solution de facilité : sa main droite.

Le lendemain soir, il allait enfin obtenir une journée de repos donc ce n'était que partie remise après tout…

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux  
Dis-moi, j'ai les deux  
Dis-moi ce que tu veux, des excuses ou des mensonges, _

_Des mensonges ou des excuses, des excuses ou des mensonges, _

_Dis-moi ce que tu veux_

Ace tenta d'embrasser Marco qui l'arrêta à mi-chemin.

« _ Thatch m'a quand même envoyé une photo avec son message.. tu n'as pas l'air de juste renseigner un collègue sur l'équipe… » dit Marco en sortant son smartphone de sa poche pour le mettre sous le nez du brun.

Sur la photo, on pouvait voir Coby de dos avec Ace en face de lui, autour d'une petite table de bar en bois. Ace se souvenait pertinemment du moment où Coby lui massait l'entrejambe sous la table tandis qu'il lui envoyait des sourires ravageurs.

« _ Mais il n'y a rien de mal sur cette photo, se défendit Ace, on nous voit effectivement en train de boire une bière mais c'est tout ! »

Sa haine pour Thatch monta d'un palier. Ce soit disant « meilleur ami » de Marco avait des vues sur lui depuis toujours, il en était persuadé ! Il ferait tout pour briser leur couple, mais le blond prenait systématiquement sa défense alors il devait se taire. Mais là, à prendre des photos à la dérobée pour les envoyer à son bien-aimé, il dépassait les bornes !

_J'ai des mensonges tellement beaux, tu voudras plus jamais croire la vérité  
J'ai des excuses tellement belles, tu voudras que je te trahisse pour les écouter_

Ace attrapa les mains de Marco pour les serrer dans les siennes. Il ne se déroba pas cette fois-ci, ce qui l'enhardi dans son mensonge.

« _ Je m'excuse encore une fois auprès de toi, mais il ne s'est strictement rien passé entre lui et moi… Je te jure que ce n'est qu'un collègue qui cherchait à s'intégrer, rien de plus ! »

_Dis-moi ce que tu rêves d'entendre, je te mentirai avec une voix d'enfant  
Je traverserais la planète en rampant, je passerais le reste de ma vie à faire semblant  
Droit dans les yeux, je te mentirai, tu verras que du feu, de la fumée  
Je sais, c'est naze, mais c'est trop tard, c'est comme ça_

_je laisserai pas juste une histoire tout gâcher  
_

Les défenses de Marco semblaient tomber une à une devant ses yeux réjouit. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais il sembla se raviser. Au fond de lui, il était sincèrement convaincu que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire… mais il aimait tellement Ace qu'il avait terriblement envie de le croire, même si c'était un mensonge.

_Puisqu'on en est là, dis-moi comment tu veux que je m'en sorte  
Puisqu'il est hors de question qu'aucun de nous deux ne passe la porte  
Je le sais, je finirai par payer mais la note est bien trop élevée  
Désolé, je vais devoir te piéger car je t'aime _

Ace pris Marco entre ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Il respira sa douce odeur de musc qui le caractérisait tant, et dont il pensait être accro.

Il ne le perdrait pas ce soir.

_J'ai des mensonges (des mensonges), des mensonges (des mensonges)  
Qui rendraient la vérité jalouse  
J'ai des excuses (des excuses), des excuses (des excuses)  
Si puissantes que tu pardonneras tout _

Ils n'abordèrent plus le sujet de la soirée, bien qu'Ace avait toujours en tête la sensation de frayeur qu'il avait eu quand Marco avait découvert le pot au roses.

« Il faudra que je sois plus prudent, la prochaine fois. » pensa-t-il avant qu'une petite voix ne le reprenne : « quelle prochaine fois ? Tu as failli perdre la personne à qui tu tiens le plus au monde ce soir, tu ne vas pas continuer les conneries, si ? ». Ace chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit._  
_

_Dis-moi c'que tu veux  
Dis-moi, j'ai les deux  
Dis-moi ce que tu veux, des excuses ou des mensonges, des mensonges ou des excuses  
Des excuses ou des mensonges, dis-moi ce que tu veux  
_

Il faisait nuit quand Ace senti son téléphone vibrer non loin de son oreiller. Le bruit remua Marco mais sans le réveiller. Ils avaient fini au lit pour une chevauchée passionnée que seule une soirée de dispute pouvait causer. Après avoir été pris de toutes les manières possibles, le blond s'était écroulé à côté du brun.

Ace leva les yeux vers son écran de téléphone, il avait reçu un sms de Coby.

« Lundi prochain, dans mon appart ? On terminera ce qu'on avait entamé…»

Il soupira profondément. Ce connard avait le culot de lui proposer une nouvelle soirée, et il pensait qu'il allait accepter !?

« Ça marche, à lundi, prépare-toi » se vit-il répondre contre son gré.

Avec un petit sourire il se dit qu'il était vraiment incorrigible… Marco se tourna vers lui à ce moment-là, lui arrachant un pincement de cœur.

_S'il te plaît, dis-moi, pourtant, j'aime ce gars-là  
Pourquoi je fais tout pour le faire souffrir ?  
S'il te plaît, dis-moi, pourtant, j'aime ce gars-là  
Pourquoi je fais tout pour le faire souffrir ?_

« Je t'aime Marco » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà c'est fini!

Ça m'a vraiment changé d'écrire cette version du couple MarcoxAce donc j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours en reviews! Ace en mode gros goujat, c'était une première!

J'ai longuement réfléchi à qui pourrait tromper l'autre, et je vois tellement Marco avec une aura de pureté (oui je suis une groupie et j'assume XD) que c'était impossible d'écrire un texte où il trahirait Ace :')

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous êtes tous en bonne santé, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches et à bientôt!


End file.
